Such a lead-frame configuration is known from patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,282 A. With the known lead-frame configuration, for each lead-frame in the bridging zone provided between two connection plates, there is a holder section of the lead-frame concerned mainly intended to hold a chip and the chip connected with the lead-frame is also embedded in a casting compound with which also the two connection plates and the holder section between the two connection plates are mechanically connected together. Because of this structure there is a relatively large height in a direction vertical to the plane of the lead-frame. Also in the known design the problem arises that the holder section lying between the two connecting plates requires a certain minimum space, which is disadvantageous in more and more applications and in particular for connecting chips that are as small as possible with a lead-frame in flip-chip technology or connecting the chip connections of this chip with the connection plates of a lead-frame in flip-chip technology.